<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nights like this by gorewhqre</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23716312">Nights like this</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorewhqre/pseuds/gorewhqre'>gorewhqre</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Hunter x Hunter - Freeform, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Soft Hisoillu, Soft Hisoka, hisoillu, “and they were roommates”</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:01:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23716312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorewhqre/pseuds/gorewhqre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>they weren’t anything really. they just helped one another to no benefit on missions and other problems. they lost track of when missions turned into affection and feelings.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>265</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. resistance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello :) i haven’t written anything for these two idiots yet and i’m shocked that this got out the way it did compared to what has been in my mind for months on end? i just pulled an all-nighter and my brain is ZOOMING so here this fluffy domestic shit pile is</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hisoka felt a bit sappy to be fair.</p><p>This wasn’t a new sensation around the milky white colored assassin that lay before him, black pools of long hair draping over his bare shoulders. A gentle breeze ruffled the light blackout curtains of their apartment, sending chills down Hisoka’s spine. The comforter was falling down his waist, chest rather cool. He was uncomfortable in the cold but he would take no mind of it and sit up to look at the sight before him. </p><p>He always thought he looked so harmless when he slept. Once hard and sharp features turned soft and sweet. Nights like this made it hard for Hisoka not to let his urges take over and let his lips press gently but intensely against every inch of his skin. To take him in his arms and hold him so closely, breathing him in. </p><p>But that would ruin the view before him.</p><p>So he didn’t.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. held</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>ruining the view.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i like this chapter more than the first i hope people enjoy this fic!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When his arms closed around him he could hear a small hum muffled into his warm chest with a heart fluttering echo in the air. Illumi always woke up quickly when this happened. His lips ended up pressing against all of his torso, warm and comforting, arms cradling him as if he were a baby.</p><p>He knew he hated sleeping. Hated the vulnerable feeling of it all. That is what made everything all the more special to Hisoka. He was the one person he could let his guard down for. For nothing in return. They did that a lot. Helping one another on missions and tasks for no benefit. That was before this... all began. He didn’t know what to call it really, and he knew they both had their issues and whatnot with relationships and even accepting the fact that they’re more than a friendship. So he didn’t ask. </p><p>Why possibly ruin this? </p><p>Illumi’s long, dark black hair was ruffled and scattered over Hisoka’s long arms. Their bodies were warm and the two were completely engulfed by the multiple blankets and comforters on the bed they shared. The red haired magician had slipped his leg in between Illumi’s, wanting to be as close to him as possible. </p><p>Illumi didn’t mind the neediness really, even if he showed the opposite. He truly craved it sometimes and never knew why, but Hisoka always seemed to subconsciously know when he needed him the most.</p><p>.</p><p>“Good morning, Illu.”</p><p>Hisoka’s head nestled above Illumi’s perfectly as if they were made for each other, heavy yellow cat-eyes slim as he looked at the time. It wasn’t morning.</p><p>“It’s 2 am.” Illumi replied.</p><p>Hisoka rolled his eyes with a smirk starting to form as his arms curled around Illumi’s back and waist, pressing his lips to his forehead and pulling back slightly to look at him with tired eyes. Those dark pupils met his immediately.</p><p>“I know.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>